Ariana Gilbert
by watto.27
Summary: Ariana has just returned to Mystic falls, after 6 months in New York, running from her parents sudden deaths. But Now shes back stronger, smarter and more sarcastic then ever. But now she must face abandoned siblings, forgotten emotions and an extremely attractive, psychotic vampire who seems to be madly in love with her. Will she remain strong? Or cave under the pressure. Damon/OC
1. Chapter 1

Ariana Gilbert

**Chapter 1: Friday Night Bites Part 1**

Ariana P.O.V

'Welcome to Mystic Falls' I sighed as I passed by the sign that reminded me that I was home. Six months had passed since I decided I couldn't stay here anymore... Not after my parents death any way. A couple of days after their funeral, I decided I just couldn't take it anymore and left for New York City, leaving my twin sister Elena, my little brother Jeremy and my Aunt Jenna here in the oh so wonderful town of Mystic falls. But now I was back, for good. I pulled up on to our drive way and took a deep breath, remembering how well my sudden departure went over with Elena.

_~Flash Back~_

_I was packing my bags and checking I had everything ready when Elena barges into my room.  
"So it's true then!?" she sneered at me.  
"You're really just going to abandoned us at a time like this?" I sighed, rolling my eyes I turned towards her.  
"Hello Elena good to see you too." I sarcastically replied,  
"Don't change the subject!" she all but yelled, "tell me the truth!" my face dropped, tiredness and depression over coming me.  
"Yes Elena, it's true. I need to get away for a while, away from all of the death and depression that seems to be surrounding this family and this town…I need to find a way to be happy again, to be able to truthfully say "I'm fine" when people ask me how I am...I just need time." Her sneer dropped from her face, and her lips quivered as silent tears began to fall from her eyes.  
"But we need you Ari, without you we'll all fall apart, Jeremy will be lost without you, you know how much he looks up to you and craves your presence. Please don't go." She begged me. I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, stroking her long straight brown hair; so similar to mine, except mine fell in ringlets to my waist.  
"I need to do this Lena, so that when I get back I can be strong enough for all of us. I'll be back before you know it, I promise." She squeezed me to her and whispered,  
"Do you promise?" I squeezed her back before letting go, grabbing my bags and heading for the door, stopping only to look over my shoulder at her and whispering  
"I Promise." As I walked through the front door, ready to find a way to finally move on from my parent's sudden death, I call back to her  
"Tell Jeremy and Aunt Jenna that I love them and that I'll be back in 6 months." Then just like that I got into my car and drove away from the hopelessness and longing._

_~Flash Back Over~_

I got out of the car and slowly made my way up the porch to the front door, silently praying for a warm welcome. I hesitated for a moment before knocking on the door. Footsteps could be heard heading towards the front door, as I waited hesitantly. As the door opened to reveal my twin, I took a moment to give her a once over and was glad to see that she no longer had the sickly depressed look that she wore prior to my departure, and couldn't help but wonder who or what was making her feel better. She gasped in surprise as tears filled her eyes, I smiled hesitantly at her, unsure of her reaction, when all of a sudden she pounced at me.  
"Ari, your back!" she yelped happily, pulling me into her death grip, I sighed in relief and hugged her back just as tightly.  
"Yes, I'm back, I know how much you missed my awesomeness, but you're kind of suffocating me Lena." I wheezed. She gasped and let go of me, looking at me as I smirked at her.  
"I see your sense of humor has returned" she laughed. My smirk grew, as I winked at her and stepped inside the house.  
"Yep, and I feel much better! Now do tell me about this new boyfriend I keep hearing about!?" I smirked at her excitedly. She blushed, and looked down as her hair covered her face.  
"He's great, and he makes me so happy Ari." She whispered, staring off with a glazed look in her eye.  
"Hmm… I definitely have to meet him now, so I can give him the stamp of approval!" I amusedly stated. She rolled her eyes at me, but smiled nevertheless.  
"Well he and Bonnie are coming over for dinner tonight so you can meet him then!" she excitedly chirped. I did an imaginary victory dance.  
"Sounds good to me!" I smirked. Thundering steps sounded from behind me, and a loud gasp echoed around the foyer. I sucked in a breath of anticipation, as Elena quickly and quietly made her way out towards the kitchen.  
"Ariana?" a deep hesitant voice asked me. I slowly turned towards the voice of my favorite person in the world. (Sorry Elena hehe.)  
"Hey Jer, I missed you." I hesitantly whispered. He stared at me for what felt like hours, when in reality it must have been less than a minute, when all of a sudden he flew into my arms and broke down in hysterical sobbing.  
"Why did you leave me Ari, I missed you so much…" his small vulnerable voice broke through my cooing and his own sobbing.  
"Oh Jeremy, I'm so sorry…" I whispered to him as I pulled him to the floor and cradled him against my small body. I kissed his forehead and brushed his hair gently from his face, as I whispered words of comfort to him. He hiccupped and finally pulled away, to stare at me with sad vulnerable eyes.  
"I was sooo mad at you for aged Ari" he whispered to me. I looked at the ground in shame as he spoke the words I knew were coming.  
"But I stopped being mad when I realized that you only left so that you could get stronger, so you could come back and look after us." He whispered as he pulled my chin up so I had to look at him.  
"I'm so sorry Jer.." I whispered in my own vulnerable voice. He smiled softly at me as he wiped that last remaining tears from his face.  
"There is nothing to forgive, just promise not to leave me again, or at least take me with you. I have felt so lost without you Ari, Elena just doesn't understand me like you do. We have a connection and I felt like I was drowning while you were gone." He whispered to me. I wiped away the tears that I didn't even realize had fallen and pulled him back towards me.  
"I Promise Jer." I replied honestly.  
"Ari, can you come and help me finish off dinner!?" Elena called, waking us from our bonding time, I internally rolled my eyes, Damn her.  
"Sure thing sweetheart, be there in a jiffy!" I smartly replied, I could practically hear her roll her eyes at my smart mouth. I smirked, then turned to Jeremy,  
"I'm not back for more than 10 minutes and already being bossed around like a servant!" I muttered in false offense. He laughed at me and ruffled my hair before helping me up, giving me one last hug and walking out the front door, calling back that he would be back by 10. I rolled my eyes at his teenage attitude and strutted into the kitchen with me head held high.  
I was back, and I was stronger than before.


	2. Chapter 2

Ariana Gilbert

**Chapter 2: Friday Night Bites Part 2**

Ariana P.O.V

Elena and I had just finished cooking dinner, and during that time Bonnie had made an appearance, she had gasped and jumped all over me and I welcomed the attention with open arms and a cheeky grin. As we were setting up the table, the doorbell rang.  
"Hmmm, I wonder who that could be, I better go and answer that." I cheekily stated. Flashing Elena an innocent smile, to which she just rolled her eyes and huffed at me. I pranced over to the door, flattening my hair as much as I could and after taking a deep breath, and putting on my best Elena posture, I opened the door with a huge smile.  
"Hiya Stefan!" I greeted, flashing an Elena smile. His smile, froze for a moment, and a look of confusion fell upon his gorgeous face, before understanding seeped into his eyes.  
"Hello Ariana, it's great to finally meet you." I gasped in shock.  
"YOU ARN'T HUMAN!" I yelled, shocking him. He stood stunned for a moment, before a horrified, guilty and slightly uncomfortable look etched itself upon his face. He opened his mouth about to reply before I cut him off.  
"You must be an alien! You're the first person to ever tell us apart after a first meeting, how is this possible!" I accused him, half impressed and half annoyed that I had been out smarted and my brilliant acting had failed. He looked momentarily relieved before smirking at me, and stepping into the house.  
"No I am not an alien, Elena has told me a lot about you, especially about your great sense of humor," he smiled charmingly at me and gave me a wink. Swooooon… Elena is one lucky bitch, I like this guy already.  
"Ahhh compliments, I do love those.. Well StefMan, I think you and I will become greaaaaaat friends." I stated confidently, he smiled at me and nodded, as we made our way into the kitchen. We all sat down for dinner, and Elena started up a boring conversation about family history, to which I tuned out of. I sat there staring at my empty plate and wondering where all of the food had suddenly gone. I most defiantly did not eat it all so quickly, nope defiantly not, it must have been Elena. That stupid bitch ate my dinner. I turned to glare at her, to which she shot me a look of confusion. I was about to tell her to hand over her half-finished dinner and let me eat it seeing as she ate mine without me noticing but I was cut off by the doorbell. So instead of yelling at her I got up to answer the door. I pulled the door open with a huge sigh, and outside stood my good friend Caroline and one gorgeous dark haired, blue eyed man who stared at me with longing.  
"Hello Caroline, did you miss me!?" I smirked. Silence..  
"Ariana!" She shrieked before throwing herself at me. The dark haired man's face showed confusion. He stepped forward and cleared his throat.  
"I'm Damon and you are?" he smartly asked. I smirked at him.  
"I'm Ariana obviously, were you not just listening?" his own smirk widened. We were having a mini stare off, when Stefan suddenly appeared, looking panicked.  
"Damon, what are you doing here?" he asked staring straight at him. I glance between the two, looking for a form of connection, when I started to notice similar features.  
"Are you two related?" I asked with a confused look. Stefan stopped staring at Damon, long enough to glance at me in panic.  
"Err, yeah, this is my brother Damon, Damon this is Elena's twin sister Ariana." He nervously introduced us. I shot him a confused look, before holding out my hand for Damon to take.  
"Nice to meet you." I smiled at him.  
"You as well, Stefan never mentioned that Elena had a twin sister." He replied, shooting Stefan a meaningful look attached with a smirk.  
"Yeah well, I have been in New York for a couple of months, having some time away, but I'm back now." I stated, trying to resist the temptation to stare at his well-toned body, and gorgeous soulful eyes. He was about to reply, when Stefan quickly cut across.  
"What are you doing here Damon?" I turned to see Stefan still staring intensely at him. Elena joined us at the door, and looked surprise by Damon and Caroline being here too. Caroline stepped inside and handed Elena a dessert that she had brought, however Damon remained outside, staring intently at Stefan who seemed to be trying to silently tell him something.  
"Waiting for either Ariana or Elena to invite me in" Damon finally replied to Stefan.  
"Oh, yeah of course you can-"  
"No, no." Stefan cut me off –rude much?- "He can't erm - he cant stay, can you Damon?" he stuttered.  
"Get in here" Caroline piped up.  
'We're just finishing up" Stefan stated, shooting a desperate pleading look at Elena.  
"Its fine, come on in" She stated giving Stefan a confused look. Damon stepped inside, keeping his eyes on me with every move. I stared almost stuck in a trance until he sent Stefan a smirk.  
"You have a lovely home" he said to Elena and me, but focusing only on me.  
"Thank you" Elena replied, I just stood there staring at him like an idiot. Before Elena grabbed my arm and dragged me into the lounge room, the rest of them following us. He sat opposite me next to Caroline, and sent me a smirk. I turned my head in embarrassment, annoyed that I had been caught staring. I was listening in and out of the conversation, that was until I heard the name Katherine. Wondering who she possible could be.  
"I cannot believe Mr Tanner put you on the team, Tyler must be seething." Caroline said as she laughed. "But good for you, go for it!" she smiled at Stefan.  
"That's what I always tell him, you have to engage, you can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you, you have to go get it!" Damon spoke extremely patronising to Stefan and this did not go unnoticed by him. I stared between them wondering if this Katherine person was the reason behind their obvious hatred for one another. It seem to me as though they both dated her, but I wondered who dated her first. Hah, what a tragic story, a love triangle. Move over Bella Swan, here comes Katherine and the Salvatore Brothers. God I'm funny, I should be a comedian.  
"Yeah Elena wasn't so lucky today, it's only because you missed summer camp." Caroline said, I glanced up after silently laughing and praising myself on my amazing sense of humor. I stared at her annoyed, Damon must have been rubbing off on her because she was patronising too. "And Ariana….I don't know how you're ever going to catch up with the routines." She turned to me.  
"I don't ever plan to." I muttered, glaring at her.  
"I'll work with them." Bonnie spoke up.  
"I guess we can put them at the back…." Caroline muttered to herself. Me and Elena both exchanged glances of annoyance.  
"Like I said, I don't plan to catch up, so count me out, I'm going to clear the table." I said as I got up. I gathered up all the plates and moved to the kitchen where I started putting them into the dish washer. I turned around to get another plate when suddenly Damon was right in front of me. I hadn't even heard him come in; I jumped and put my hand over my chest. "Do you always do that?" I asked him as I tried to recover.  
"Do what?" He asked. I rolled my eyes in annoyance, to which he offered me a smirk.  
"Sneak up on people." I replied. I had gotten over my star struck from earlier.  
"You could have killed me. My heart was beating so fast." I declared, glaring at him.  
"I'm terribly sorry Aria" he whispered softly to me, sending me a wink and a smirk, I blanched at his cute little nick name, and though I hated to admit it, even to myself, I quite like it.  
"Well, make sure it doesn't happen again." I huffed.  
"I brought you this." He held up a glass, I went to take it from him, but it slipped out of my hands, I waited to hear the sound of it smashing, but Damon caught it with a quick reflex before it hit the ground.  
I see. Another Alien! I laughed at my own joke, I'm so funny. Like I said a comedian in the making.  
He smirked and leaned back. "I like you, you know how to laugh." I just nodded awkwardly hoping he didn't secretly think I was crazy for laughing at myself, as I loaded the dish washer.  
I closed the dishwasher. My curiosity got the better off me.  
"Earlier….did you mean….Katherine?" I asked him.  
"Mmhmm." He replied as if he was waiting for me to bring her up.  
"How did she die? If you don't mind me asking."  
"Fire, tragedy." He responded simply.  
"Recently?" I asked him using this alone time to get information out of him so I could report back to my twin. I was a good twin, and she better appreciate all of the decent things I do for her.  
"Seems like it was yesterday." He replied.  
"What was she like?" I asked out of curiosity, wondering how she had him so wrapped around her finger.  
"She was beautiful, a lot like you in that department." Smooth, real smooth. Don't blush, don't blush, I said to myself. He smirked knowing what reaction he had caused. I silently cursed him,  
"She was also very complicated, selfish, at times not very kind, but sexy and seductive."  
I stepped forward which he took as an invitation to step closer to me too, we were like magnets in that moment, but then it then hit me. "So, which one of you dated her first?" I asked him and from the look on his face, I knew I was right, I couldn't help but smirk, ahhh what a genius I am, I should win an award for my fantastic observation skills.  
"Ask Stefan, although his answer will probably be different to mine." He answered somewhat annoyed.  
"I'm asking you." I replied quickly and coolly.  
"hmm quick witted, I like that in a woman" he smirked at me, making me blush crimson.  
"You haven't put the dishwasher on yet, have you?" I turned to see Elena bringing in a plate, snapping me out of my embarrassment, and I quickly looked away from him to give my twin my undivided attention, silently cursing Damon for affecting me so much, Damon chuckled to himself and looked down, leaning back against the counter.  
"No, I haven't" I replied, taking the plate from her and loading it in. She smiled and left. I was about to follow in her lead, but Damon's voice stopped me.  
"I would quit cheerleading if I were you." Damon said, taking a seat at the kitchen table.  
"Oh I was planning on it, did you not hear me before? But why would you say that?" I asked, not daring to make eye contact with him in fear I would get caught up in them again.  
"I saw your face when Caroline brought it up, you looked miserable."  
"You saw that?"  
"Am I wrong?"  
"It's one of those things I used to love, but things are different this year." I said as I was folding a towel that did not need to be folded, anything to avoid making eye contact with him.  
"Everything that mattered doesn't seem to matter anymore." I told him, I had no idea why I was telling him.  
"So don't let it, quit." He told me. "Move on, problem solved….tadar." I finally looked at him.  
"Oh I plan to."  
"hmm, very self-sufficient." He chuckled to himself and looked down.  
"I'm sorry." He titled his head in confusion.  
"About Katherine." His facial expression softened, and he seemed to look at me in a new light, almost, dare I say it, lovingly.  
"You lost her, too." He stared at me, with the same look, he also look as if he was trying to read me. I was too caught up in his eyes to even start to blush, at the intense look I was receiving.  
Our trance was broken by Bonnie and Elena. "Do you need some help?"  
"Erm," I lost the words. "yeah." I answered dumbly. I looked down at Damon and then stepped away from him, realising how close I was leaning to him. That smirk finally returned on his face and he stood up and walked towards the door, but stopped before completely leaving the room. He sent me a wink and walked out. I blushed profusely.  
"What was that?" Bonnie asked me suspiciously.  
"What was what?" I asked dumbly. Oh, boy, I was in soooo much trouble. Don't make eye contact Ari, don't give in.  
"You have been back here five minutes-"  
"Hold on just one second!" I cut her off knowing where she was going with this. "I can't believe what you are about to accuse me of! What do you think I am!?" I sent her false hurt. God could you be more obvious Ariana.  
"I saw that look, Ari!"  
"I don't know what you are talking about…"  
"You know what look." She smirked. I glared at her.  
"Clearly you are seeing things that are not there.. Do you need to get glasses Bon Bon?" I asked patronizingly,  
"He is Caroline's boyfriend." I smirked to myself. Hah got you now bitch.  
"I do not need glasses! But I will be watching you." She stated evily.  
"Go ahead; you will see there is nothing there." I stated. Half trying to convince her as well as myself.  
"Mmm."  
"Don't, mmm, me Bonnie Bennett, or so help me god, you will go on my list!" I glared.  
"Oh no not the list, however will I survive!" she mocked me. Oh she is soo not in my good books now, on the list she goes… I glared at her, before storming out of the kitchen, looking for Elena so she can yell at Bonnie for me.

Stefan's P.O.V 

Damon had stepped back into the room before I could see the marks I knew he had left on Caroline. He had sent her to the kitchen to help Elena, Ariana and Bonnie do the dishes. He had spent a long time in the kitchen with Elena's twin Ariana. It worried me; he had definitely been intrigued by her resemblance to Katherine. He knew he couldn't get to Elena, he thinks my guard will be down with Ariana, but I will protect her to protect Elena.  
"They are people Damon, she's not a puppet, she doesn't exist for your amusement for you to feed on her whenever you want to."  
"Sure she does, they all do, they're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking." Damon replied, I needed to get through to him, I needed him to go. I couldn't put Elena or her sister at risk. "From what I hear, I've already created quite the impression of my dear, Ariana."  
"Alright you've had your fun, you used Caroline, you got to me and Elena, good for you, now it's time to go. Don't make me ask again, Damon. "  
"That's a problem, because I have been invited in and I will come back tomorrow night, and the following night, and I will do with your little girlfriend's twin whatever I want to do, because that is what is normal to me." He said sternly.  
"I bet she tastes delicious."  
"Stay away from Ariana, Damon." I told him sternly.  
"You know what? I don't think I will." He stood up and started walking towards the door.  
"She is not Katherine."  
He stopped and turned around.  
"She's the next best thing." I turned my head as I saw Ariana walk out from the kitchen. Damon looked over her like she was his next meal; he turned back to me and winked, before leaving the house he was entitled to be in.  
I needed to protect them both from Damon.


End file.
